1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor formed by connecting an external lead terminal to a capacitor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with miniaturization, thinning, and digitalization of electronic equipment, a demand for a thin solid electrolytic capacitor used therein having a large capacitance and a low ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance) grows.
As illustrated in FIG. 7, a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor is formed of capacitor element 51, cathode terminal 52 connected to a cathode portion, anode terminal 53 connected to an anode portion, and enclosure resin 55. Enclosure resin 55 covers part of cathode terminal 52, part of anode terminal 53, and capacitor element 51.
Cathode terminal 52 is bent in a step-like pattern from a lower surface of cathode electrode 52 which is exposed from mounting surface 56, and an upper end portion thus bent is bonded to a lower surface of the cathode portion of capacitor element 51 through conductive adhesive 54.
Anode terminal 53 is bent upwardly from a lower surface of anode terminal 53 which is exposed from mounting surface 56, and an upper end portion thus bent is bonded to the anode portion of capacitor element 51 by welding.
A solid electrolyte layer made of a conductive polymer having excellent conductivity is used for capacitor element 51 to realize a low ESR.
In such a solid electrolytic capacitor, a larger capacitance is realized by increasing a surface area of an anode element on which a dielectric oxide film is formed.
Known as a related art document relating to the invention of the present application is, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-218502.